When The Sun Sets
by Hina-86
Summary: Even if it takes so long, dreams come true. Sherry gets her wish after a whole decade and it's from the man she never believed to care. Post RE5, and innocent relationship.


Just to make things clear, I don't believe in WeskerXSherry. It's horrible and makes my beloved Albie sound pedophile XD

ENJOY!!

* * *

A man in his late forties looked up from his papers to the secretary who walked in. "Ms. Sara Giordano's here, sir," She said quietly, holding the door in her hand slightly ajar.

"Let her in," He motioned for her with his hand and got up to greet the female client.

His client, a young woman in her early twenties walked into his office with graceful and assured steps, one will mistake her for a business woman with her high heels clinking loud in the sunny office. She looked nice yet unapproachable in the collection of black; slacks and shirt and sunglasses that almost hid her face completely from the eyes of viewers, the waves of curly chestnut strands framing her beautiful face in a breathtaking way. She only sad part was her features were almost like sculpture, no life; just like her father's. The man stretched his hand out to her to shake as he spoke softly. "Hello, Ms. Giordano. I'm sorry for your lost,"

The youngster's grip was like steel, he made a slight sound of discomfort and she let his hand free, face drained of colors and emotions as she briefly addressed him back. "Thank you for your concern, Mr. Markson."

"Take a chair, please?"

The young brunette nodded her head and relaxed on the armchair; legs crossed at the knees and laced her fingers together before resting them on her lap. She glanced at the secretary leaning beside her chair. "Can I get you something?"

Sara shook her head, her face never showing the slightest hint of emotions before looking back to the old man. "I'm here to hear about my father's will,"

He understood the urgency in her thick Italian accent and nodded hastily. "Yes, yes, of course." He nodded from his place behind the oak desk craved artistically by man-hand and opened one drawer where he keeps a specific folder. "Your father, Mr. Joseph Giordano, had left you everything you'll need here in this folder. It contains all the legal papers-" **_Yadda yadda yadda,_** Sara added in her mind as she nodded to the man's every word. later on--after half an hour of long head-aching speech she had no idea about, the man in brown checkered suit pulled an envelope from the folder and handed it to her, "He also left you this letter to only open when he's passed away."

The girl eyed the sealed envelope with little interest; it was not awkward, she was previously informed about this part of the meeting. She did however have a nagging feeling to know what was in it. "Did he say anything else?"

The man smiled at her. "Just to take it easy on yourself."

She took it easy alright; Sara felt bitterness surging through her blood system when she remembered the second her father's 'death' was announced. She sighed and got up, letter tucked in her red Dolce & Gabbana peruse, the only color standing out in her death-angel like figure. That was all what she had come for, her job was done here. She thanked the old man and shook hands again -but lightly this time- then left the attorney's office. Sara walked down the corridor to the elevator that would take her to the garage where she parked her red car and leave back to her home. As she got in and started the engine she glanced at the car's digital clock and smiled evilly. _**Sweet! Now to hit Burberry and do some shopping-**_

"Did you get the letter?"

Sara visibly jumped in her seat and snapped her head back towards the source of that dry question. _**Busted!**_ "What are you doing here?"

"Answer the question."

Sara rolled her eyes, though she knew he can see through the dark shades of her sunglasses. "Yes, I got it. here," She handed him the requested item. "I have your money transferred to 'my' account like you said," She air quoted with her fingers.

The man, tall with blonde slicked back hair and dark sunglasses took the letter from her hand and glanced at it momentarily before ripping it to shreds and throwing tiny papers over his shoulder. Sara's mouth opened in shook. "Why the hell did you do that for?!!"

"Get out; we're leaving in my car."

Her eyes glared at back of the man's the board shoulders as he turned around from her and went to a very expensive black -typical- BMW parked at the corner. Sara knew better not to disobey him and opened the door to get out of her own car, snatching the keys from the engine in the process. "But what about-"

"Isaac will take care of it," He cut her off and disappeared behind the steering wheel. True enough, a tanned man with trimmed black hair came into her line of sight and stopped in front of the young woman and she looked down at his open palm. "Keys, Ms. Birkin,"

Rolling her hidden eyes again, Sherry Birkin sighed and handed the chauffeur her car's key, "Take good care of my baby," she hissed at him with a finger and skidded to where the blonde man was waiting patiently - or not, it's hard to read his face- for her.

After she got into the car and closed the door, the blonde man stepped on the gas and out of the garage they were.

Silence wasn't new to her, in fact she'd become best friends with it whenever she was with this man; no small talks, no discussing how their day was, no noise at all except for the roaring engine and busy street.

Watching the people and cars they passed in a blur, Sherry glanced at the hard features of Albert Wesker in the rearview mirror and sighed before she closed her eyes and fatigue embraced her, wherever they were heading remaining the last thought on her mind.

**~*~*~ **

It has been a 3 long hours of driving in the late afternoon. wesker glanced at the young woman sitting in the passenger's seat beside him, the line of her fair eyebrows furrowed to appear almost one line over the brim of her dark brown sunglasses.

She was pissed as hell; he could clearly see it in the thin pursed lips of hers, features tight like she had drank a full cup of lemonade with no one ounce of sugar with it.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll find out soon."

"Why do you act like a bastard?" She snorted and turned her face away to watch the scenery of the world moving around them at the speed of driving 180 m/h, the wind blowing her chestnut bangs from her forehead. Never the less, the ride was enjoyable, even if it meant being in the same car with the mad scientist. Sherry deeply inhaled; missing the fresh air she only on special occasion breathed in. It has been a long time since she went on a nice ride with somebody, especially with Wesker. Suddenly she felt her chest tightening and raging and forcing her into a fit of sever violent coughing.

The blonde man looked over his shoulder with bored expressions adoring his face. "You should quit smoking,"

As if on cue, Sherry brought the small silver box of her smoke out of her purse. Wesker watched her from the corner of his eyes bringing the roll between her lips and cupping one hand in front of her mouth to protect the small flame from the strong air hitting them as he drove the BMW. The young woman only gave him a slight glare over her sunglasses before returning her gaze to the horizon before them and puffing a long line of grey smoke.

"I woke up at 5 in the morning to prepare for the meeting and you simply tore that letter. Care giving an explanation?"

"The lawyer told you to open it when I've passed away. Do I look like a dead man to you?" Sherry shook her head when she caught the meaning behind his action now. "Don't worry; I'll do another one later,"

**_How can someone like him believe in death when he cheated it twice?_** Sherry toke another long drag from her cigar to fog her mind with and dismissed the thought. "I don't want to continue your work after you go. The only time I've got to see the outsides of bases and the underground labs, aside from missions, was when I turned 16 and Ada wanted me to experience something 'normal' girls my age do when they hit sweet sixteen," Sherry laughed before she could stop herself. "Man, you were pissed like someone has forced you to wear colored clothes!"

"Drinking, hair dyeing and getting your eyebrow and ears pierced is no appropriate way to celebrate a birthday." Wesker grunted, but didn't stop the smirk forming on his lips. It's funny to look at the harmless memory nowadays and smile. Ada nearly died that night if it weren't for Sherry who swore to destroy his latest experiments after threatening to commit suicide didn't meet his ears.

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why didn't you save them? You've been friends for like 20 years, right?"

Wesker frowned at the sudden change of subject in the rearview mirror. "You father didn't want to leave the city he lived his entire life in, and your mother wouldn't leave his side either."

Sherry huffed and shook her head at the answer he granted her. "Why would they want something like that when the whole frigging city was inhaled by death by the end of the month!" Her voice was filled with accusation towards the blonde. "You could've sent a chopper to-"

"I do not need to explain my actions whenever they accrued."

"Bastard," Sherry looked away, pouting at her reflection on the door-mirror. He smirked at the light whispered curse. "And watch your language,"

Sherry silently mimicked him because she doesn't want his light mood to switch off.

They remained silent again except for the wind whirling past their ears. While her driving was labeled ' heedless', her guardian's driving methods were not considered safe at all. She keeps that thought to herself of course; she does not want him to throw her out of the car while it's at light speed.

By now, the silence was killing her and she didn't feel like being the first to cut it, so instead she reached over to the radio and turned it on. The music started to come out from the speakers and she turned it louder, 'Breakin Dishes' by Rihanna came blasting with maximum volume.

Wesker grimaced. He never liked her taste in music, but as long it would keep her mouth sealed shut, he'll agree with her childish behaviors.

About 10 minutes later, news break was announced and Sherry groaned. The young woman lowered the volume. She stared at her hands in her lap for a while, feeling unease when she remembered something that kept gnawing at her side the moment she was brought into HCF. Wesker was a man of mystery she couldn't understand. Emotions weren't the guy's way in expressing his feelings; she understood that and the fact that he was a clod hearted bastard, but he never did harm her physically like he'll do to those who dares stepping into his line even if she pushed all of his buttons, so she never complained about emotional distress caused by her guardian.

Wesker just kept her alive for she is the child of his close and only friend and if it weren't for him, Wesker wouldn't have resurrected and kept living till this day.

"Why did you save me?" There, Sherry finally let it out. She couldn't fight it any longer; the curiosity to know the reason behind her life being spared won over her every time they were together, but Wesker have always seems to dodge the topic, saying that he might tell her later when she's old enough. Well, no more waiting after today. She'll turn 22 today and if the law considered her an adult, he's supposed to acknowledge her too and full her with information she demanded.

"Same reason you saved me for,"

"I saved you because I had no one else in the world that shares the same blood with me but you."

"Hmm, guess my reason isn't like yours then,"

"Damn straight," She snorted, "My father would surf his way out of hell and come to kick your reckless butt if anything bad happened to me."

Wesker chuckled at the thought she brought to his mind. It wasn't the bitter type that held smugness and malice behind it, Sherry noticed. It was a sincere light laughter; something she rarely saw or heard in her 10 years of living together in the underground secret labs with the man stated the most dangerous creature walking on earth.

Her stomach gurgled loudly much to her surprise and embarrassment. "Damn, I'm hungry."

"Why didn't you eat something on breakfast?"

"It's 4 in the frigging afternoon!" She astutely responded.

"Your bad for not packing lunch,"

She crossed her arms on her chest. "Well, excuse me, but I had no idea I was supposed to be on a trip to the nowhere!"

"Stop whining like a little child, there is a paper bag under your seat."

Sherry had a stupid look on her face. Wesker made a face.

"Steve wouldn't let me go without it,"

Her eyes blinked at him before her head rolled back and laughed like a mad woman.

Because she knew he would rather die than put a mother hen's food in his mouth, Sherry didn't invite him to join her in her meal of a tuna sandwich and an half an apple. **_looks like Steve was hungry when he packed this_**, she thought and brought the sandwich close to her mouth to take a bit when she got interrupted.

"Why did you save me?"

Sherry heard the question loud and clear, yet she had the 'huh?' expression on her face. Wesker noticed this and continued, "You should've left me back in there."

After little seconds the wheels in her head kicked in working and she answered when she knew what he was talking about. "I couldn't bear the thought of losing you and being alone in this cruel world again," She said, studying her red nails and trying to think about anything but the horrendous state of his body when he was pulled out of the lava. The skin has ashen after he was cooled off and showing big mass of rotten flesh, his upper torso's and lower jaw's skin missing from the intact of 2 rocket launchers. The part that made her leave the room instantly to throw up her morning coffee and single biscuit was his eyes. They were wide, unblinking and almost popping out of their sockets, just like the dead; until she had realized that the eyelids were missing too. Although the hair had stayed in place through the whole ordeal, it made her wonder if he uses flameproof jell. Sherry shook her head slightly. "Claire would never understand me, and I'm sure her brother who hates the living guts of you wouldn't leave me breathing the second he'd lay his eyes on me."

She could feel his anger rising through the tight hold on the steering wheel, the audible clicking sound of his jaws clinching and his blazing eyes behind his sunglasses even though the sun's on his side had her to squint her eyes. Bad thing to bring up the bsaa member's name right now.

Wesker managed to keep his rage under control. "She's not like her stubborn brother, though. She's a civilian more than a fighter."

Maybe that's why he let go of her back then. But whatever the excuses were, the young woman is a Redfield, and that was all that mattered to Wesker. Sherry cursed her naivety for still clinging to red-hair when Clair is supposed to be her enemy now. "Nevertheless, I'm a B.O.W., just like you. We're both creations of science; different minds but same type, monsters." Sherry let out a heavy sigh, "Sometimes I find myself thinking about Leon, the way he tried to stop that general from taking me away and preventing getting me under the government's custody. he tried to protect me through the whole outbreak in Raccoon. I adore him more than that bitch who left to search for her brother."

"But you're still keeping her vest as a reminder,"

"I don't like to bury my past."

"Such a brave young girl," he snorted and she didn't like it. Sherry ignored the sarcasm and instead focused on devouring her food and watching the beautiful empty road ahead. She completely had no idea where she was going or what he's planning to do, but she prayed that her safety was in good hands.

"Thanks to your cowardness, I have to ponder the perfect plan to torture Redfield for every splitting second until the next time we cross paths again." He said again after a while, bitterness and controlled anger dripping with every word that had left his mouth. Sherry couldn't help the loud sigh that escaped her and shook her head.

"Don't you have anything but hatred inside you? leave the man alone and try to keep your presence low. you should learn that he never gives up easily. He kicked your butt in Spencer's mansion, in Antarctica and Africa was the last place where you supposedly lost your life against him and the almighty RPG. They say third time is the charm, you know," Sherry said casually, "Start a new beginning with a new page, or a book since you've used all the pages in your old books,"

"If it weren't for the fact of who your father was, your head would've found a nice spot on the wall of my office."

_**Eek, better shut up now then,**_she thought to herself when Wesker spoke with calmness that only meant a storm to come later.

When the car started to slow down, Sherry looked at the clock that read 6:23 p.m. and sighed.

"So, when are we reaching our destination?"

"Now."

With confusion drawn all over her face, Sherry took her shades off and looked at her surroundings before s tepping outside the vehicle once it stopped, blinking and trying to understand the meaning of standing in the middle of nowhere with a man considers backstabbing a style of living.

Was her usefulness reached its limited time?

They were standing on a hill which was all she can tell by the looks of it. Sherry's gaze caught the far huge spot that was darker from the rest of the wasteland. _**What happened there? did a meteorite hit this land?**_Sherry wondered silently. She was caught up in her private world until the sound of the car's door opening and closing snapped her out of it and spun her head to the side to see Wesker emerging from his shining automobile, features as cool and smooth as ever.

It's an isolated place and no one will hear her screams for help if the man decided to end her life once and for all. "I don't get it," she tried to maintain looking calm, frowning back at him with her big baby blue eyes, "What are you proposing by taking me here?"

Wesker didn't say anything. he just walked around her, leaving her alone and puzzled as she watched his dark figure coming to a halt in front of what appears to be a marble stone oddly placed in this place, like a gravestone. She slowly approached his side and as she neared him, she saw that it was indeed a gravestone Wesker was kneeling in front of and blocking her from seeing whom it belonged to.

Finally, after heavy quite minutes of nothing but silence, wesker pulled his weight back, rising fully to his feet he stepped aside to give her space and so her confusion would dissolve. sherry read the words engraved on the black stone.

~W&A

We love you forever, Sherry. ~

She was speechless for the first time in her entire life. She looked from the gravestone she was standing against to the hill she thought was a huge spot made by a meteor shower and recognized the place.

She was standing on the hill once called Arkaley, facing the ruins of Raccoon city.

Looking back down at the stone, Sherry hugged herself when she felt cold/hot tremors going down her spin. Like she knew the back of her hand, the once blonde girl knew the ground under her feet hid no bodies at all. But that was fine, for all she ever wanted was a place where she could call a shrine and talk to the dead stones of her parents graves after they'd left her alone and miserable in this world, and she finally got what she wanted. She didn't want to cry, she was the happiest girl on the face of earth; her parents had finally got their deserved resting place, not far from her hometown and with the words of how much they cared and loved her engraved on marble for her to see whenever she needs courage, even if it was fake.

How did wesker know about that wish of hers? She never spoke of it to anyone but to her mind.

"I have to admit, their magnificent minds had no talent in forming a decent poetry, and for that we shall remember them forever," Wesker said with amusement clear in his tone.

But she needed nothing more than those words to keep the courage for living inside of her heart for the rest of her life. "I... love it..." Sherry brushed a tear escaped her blinking eyelashes. She looked again at the invisible city, her life in it and surviving that final night will never be erased the way the government easily did.

As the sun began to set behind the invisible city, showering the once beautiful and warm small town with its orange rays and high-lightening her own brown curls to reddish and making them appear as silk ribbons flowing around her light figure, Sherry smiles. 10 years ago, when the sun sat behind the city, she turned 12 and her life changed from that point forever. Now, and at the same and exact moment, she became 22 years old, but instead of blood, gore and tears, she got the best gift she will ever ask for.

A pair of warm gloved hands rested on her shoulders. Sherry looked at them before glancing up to meet the clear ruby eyes watching where the doomed city used to take place, sunglasses nowhere in sight to cover his soft expressions. She felt him kiss the top of her head and relaxed into his warm embrace.

"Happy birthday, dear Sherry."

~OWARI~

* * *

Inspiration hit me while listening to _"If" - Tae Yeon (great song, you should hear it too)_

I hope you didn't find this to be a waste of time. It might be good or crappy but for the love of vanilla&chocolate ice-cream, please comment! Comments me try to be a better writer in the future. Also I know I'm bad with grammar and there might be some (ALOT) typos, so please point them out privately so I'll learn my mistakes and not do them again.

Arigato!


End file.
